everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Carland
Carter Carland is the son of the Man from The Buried Moon. In the destiny conflict, he is a Royal. Actually, if there is such a thing as being more Royal than Royal, he is it. He rooms with Hans Krone. Appearance Carter has thick black hair worn long-ish, to just above his shoulders and cut in a haphazzard manner to stay out of his eyes, which are a warm cinnamon brown. He has golden brown skin and has some pretty well defined muscles. Carter wears a black long jacket, with a brown belt made out of rope, black pants, and white shoes. He has a bracelet on his right wrist made out of wire and pebbles in the shape of the moon, a gift from Diana on the first brithday she spent with him. Personality Carter is super ''protective. But not if he just meant you. The protectiveness only comes out if he's known you for a while and really cares about you. If your lucky enough to be one of those people, be prepared for every single puddle you come across to be covered with something of his. It's just a part of him that no one can change. Carter is big on adventure. He loves danger, and once tried to jump over a canyon that if he hadn't made it it would have killed him. Luckily, Diana found him and stopped him, instead trying to teach him the Tongue of Celestial Beings, even though he thinks it's impossible for him to learn, at that point it was the best thing to distract him. He can probably face certain death without even blinking. He doesn't care about danger, he doesn't feel fear. Nothing scares him, he never grew out of that sense of adventure that led him to almost jump over a canyon, though he won't do something to that extreme ever again, because it would make Diana and his father sad. One thing does scare him and that's the thought of losing someone he loves. He doesn't love a lot of people, his father, Whisper, and Diana are pretty much it, but those are the people that he would do anything for, if only to keep them safe, warm, and with him, Carter's reluctance to love others isn't really his fault. His father raised him, and later Diana, in the middle of nowhere, far away from any people, so his human interactions when he was younger, was almost non existent. They did go to the village every year, but even then he was just glued to his father, not wanting to leave. He doesn't let people see what he's feeling. What he's really feeling. Unless he's happy, then it's dialed up at an eleven, out there in the world for all see, but negative emotions, even just that he feels exhausted...that's something that he keeps inside. Carter loves to have fun. but what he counts as fun is different from most people. Fun is...trying to learn Didi's native language though it really is impossible to, fun is...chasing Whisper through the forest where she lives because she stole something of his, fun is...sitting with his dad until late at night, watching the stars. That's fun. Carter will admit that he's awkward. Again, you can blame this on his minimal social interactions growing up, and he's not ashamed about it. Actually if you were to talk to him and get past the awkwardness, you would see that he really is just a lovable dork with a lopsided smile who says corny jokes as ice breakers. Friends 'Whisper Wyke' She's weird, bizarre, and slightly horrifying. Carter often teases her using those words and many others, but the moment anyone else even so much as gives Whisper a weird look, he kind of, sort of...punches them clean in the jaw. Whisper should be allowed to be who she wants and should only suffer mild friendly teasing because of it. Whisper has called him a dork and an idiot because of it. Romance 'Diana Lunamoon''' She is just so perfect! She's too innocent for this world and he wants nothing more than to personally attack everything that scares her. He has been beside her since they were both eight and although most people saw them as brother and sister, they are so in love it's somewhat nauseuating to see them together. Nothing is too much for him to do for Diana, even if it involves him throwing a dumbell on Daring Charming's toes in order to be there for her when she has a panic attack. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Buried Moon